


Lightning

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 18:22:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16068728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ciel accidentally lets out some hidden feelings.





	Lightning

Ciel woke in a haze, blinking as he saw that Sebastian was lying next to him in the bed, cuddling him.

Instinctively, he kissed Sebastian on the lips. Sebastian looked surprised.

Waking up a bit more, Ciel asked “Wh-what are you doing here?”

“You’d been scared at the thunderstorm last night, young Master,” Sebastian said smoothly. “You’d ordered me to lie here with you, to calm you.”

“I would never do that!” retorted Ciel. Then he blinked, trying to remember. “…really?”

Sebastian nodded, then sat up in the bed, inches from Ciel’s face, a finger under Ciel’s chin. “How surprising that the young Master has hidden feelings for me,” he taunted.

Hearing that, Ciel’s eyes blazed and he punched Sebastian in the jaw with all his might. As expected, Sebastian wasn’t really hurt, but he looked shocked as he fell off the bed.

“Get out!” screamed Ciel.

“I refuse,” announced Sebastian.

“Get out or you would have disobeyed my order and the contract will be dissolved!” shouted Ciel desperately.

Sebastian advanced towards him. Their contract markings vanished.

Ciel whimpered as Sebastian climbed on the bed and hovered over him on all fours. “Don’t worry – if you care about me that much, I will treat you well. And it’s not as if a contract is needed for me to devour your soul.”

“Th- then why?”

“Because, as soon as I saw you, I wanted to be near you, to help you… and to possess you,” he said with a devilish grin at the end.

Ciel’s eyes widened as he realised it had all been an act for him. Without hesitation, he pulled Sebastian into a kiss, realising his feelings were reciprocated.   


End file.
